


sing a song that paints me a picture of you

by r4m3nlvr



Series: senses and other peculiarities [3]
Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Romance, You might be surprised, little bit of angst but not really, mornings with your lover fluff, singer!stell, writer!sejun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24286162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r4m3nlvr/pseuds/r4m3nlvr
Summary: for sejun, stell was his sunshine in the darkness of his life. he muses about this as he wakes up with stell beside him.or a typical morning, except sejun and stell were not the typical couple.[writer!sejun, singer!stell]
Relationships: Sejun Nase/Stell Ajero, Stelljun - Relationship
Series: senses and other peculiarities [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1821775
Comments: 10
Kudos: 40





	sing a song that paints me a picture of you

**Author's Note:**

> oneshot; super random; first stelljun fic; please be kind

**sing a song that paints me a picture of you**

The alarm clock screamed and Sejun was awake already awake before the fifth beep. He stretched out his hand, groping in his darkness, and pressed the snooze button as soon as he felt it underneath his fingers.

Six o'clock. Sejun had an hour and thirty minutes to bathe, eat breakfast, and see Stell off for band practice. Still lying on his side, he yawned and rubbed his tired eyes. Then he thought about the manuscript he had to submit to the publishing company later that week.

" _Good morning, love_."

A strong hand snaked its way and wrapped around his waist. Then Sejun was pulled closer into a warm body that hugged him from behind. Stell settled his head at the crook of Sejun's neck and breathed. It ticked Sejun when he kissed behind his ear.

"Good morning, Stell," Sejun answered, turning to his lover. Stell pulled him closer still and Sejun felt for Stell's face before giving it a gentle caress. "Did you sleep well?"

Stell laughed and it was a beautiful sound as it fell on Sejun's ears. Then, Stell's lips pressed onto his forehead.

"I slept like a baby," he replied, peppering Sejun's face with quick kisses. "And it's always a good day when I wake up next to you."

Sejun's hand settled on Stell's chest and he let his fingers trace his lover's collarbone. "Will you be going home late today?"

"Probably," Stell replied and buried his face on Sejun's crown. "After practice, we have a recording downtown. We'll also probably have dinner there."

"Okay..."

" _You won't miss me_?"

" _Nope_. Justin will be here."

"Ah, _Justin_..." Stell said. The warmth at the top of Sejun's head left, and it moved right in front of his face. "Why does he need to come by so often?

Even without seeing it, Sejun could feel Stell staring. Heck, he was probably pouting. Sejun smiled. It was one of his favorite things to do to tease Stell because he always became clingy afterward.

"Because I work better with Justin around. He's smart, types fast, gives good input on my manuscript, and works hard. I'm glad to have him as my editor."

"Yeah, but I don't trust him. No one that beautiful could be trusted," Stell commented, causing Sejun to laugh.

"Is he _that_ good-looking?"

"Oh, yeah," Stell said. "And if you could only see the way he looks at you---"

Stell pulled Sejun closer. He turned on his back, causing Sejun to move on top of him. Sejun settled his head on top of Stell's chest and listened to the steady beating of his heart.

"I changed my mind. _I'm not leaving_."

Sejun chuckled. "You can't do that, Stell. You have responsibilities and so do I."

"We can call in sick," he replied. The vibrations on his chest tickled Sejun's ear. "And you can tell Justin to stay home and have a free day."

"Haha, _no_."

"Awweee, come on, Sejun."

"I said 'no', Stell. I have a deadline coming up and I _need_ Justin!"

Sejun was sure Stell was pouting again. So he put his hands on Stell's chest and brought his face towards Stell's. Then he kissed Stell's nose and cheek before finally bringing their lips together.

"Why don't we just pick up where we left off last night, love?" Stell's voice was low and trying to be tempting. If Sejun didn't have a deadline, he would have let this incubus have his way with him... but he had to show some restraint for now.

"We can't, love... _responsibilities_."

" _Augh, I hate being an adult_!"

Sejun laughed, resting his head by the crook of Stell's neck and wrapping his arms around it. He inhaled Stell's scent like it was the first time he'd smelled strawberries and musk. 

His heart burst with a quiet joy. Before he met Stell, his life was a muted dark and gray. Sejun was just living from day to day, telling stories about life that he didn't even care about. With Stell around, he could start believing in love and passion again.

"Can you sing me a song, Stell?"

"Hm? Which song?"

"Anything... I just want to hear you sing."

Stell chuckled and hugged Sejun tighter to himself again. Then he started singing a slow love song, his lips touching Sejun's forehead. Sejun closed his eyes, letting the melody drown him and take him someplace else. And he imagined...

In his mind, he imagined how Stell looked like. He imagined how deep his eyes were, how tall his nose was, how plump his lips were. What color were his eyes? Did his hair look as soft as it felt like in Sejun's hands? How good would he look wearing Sejun's shirts, with his broad shoulders and his lean arms?

As Stell continued to sing, Sejun pictured the love of his life... but decided it didn't really matter how he looked. Because Sejun loved Stell not for his face but for his soul. His soul that was tied to Sejun so tightly it would be painful to break it off. His soul that shed light into Sejun's darkness and made him see that in a world where things go wrong, life was still beautiful.

Even if Sejun was blind, he could "see" that Stell was one of the most pure and exhilarating wonders on Earth.

"Love, are you sleeping? Does this mean we get to stay home?"

Sejun only smiled. "No, I'm awake. I was just thinking about how I wish I could have met you before I lost my vision."

Stell was quiet for a while before he planted a kiss on Sejun's forehead. "I wish I'd met you sooner, too. But I have no regrets. I'm sure I would have loved you anyway... no matter how or when we met."

"Good lines, Ajero. You should be a writer."

"Let me take Justin's place for a day and you'll see just how good my lines are."

Sejun let himself up, laughing. "Maybe some other day. When you master _Braille_."

The weight on the bed beside Sejun lifted and he could hear Stell walking around the bed. He handed Sejun's white cane to him, then helped him up on his feet.

"Breakfast?"

"Sounds good."

_Yes_ , Sejun thought. It was a good day to be alive.

**Author's Note:**

> yes, sejun is visually-impaired in this fanfic


End file.
